


When You're With Me, I'm Home.

by hzainuddin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, bcos baby oliver cant handle seeing his girl with someone else, be aware of the cheese, crappy plot with crappy writing, halp, how do u english, how do u write, i don't know what im doing you guys, like: would you like some nachos with that cheese, ok so basically just something i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hzainuddin/pseuds/hzainuddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out Felicity's relationship ended, Oliver couldn't help but feel like he should finally take a leap of faith and go after the woman he can finally admit to be in love with. </p><p>Will Oliver's decision be something that'd be the best thing that ever happens to them-- or just the opposite?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're With Me, I'm Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! - So basically I don't know what I was writing. Let the fingers type what they may. 
> 
> Basically, the plot might be similar to any other fanfic you may have read before this. But ya know, plot and Oliver's cheesy (woops!) speech ahead is all written by yours truly.
> 
> Also, let's just pretend that Felicity and our new-coming boy, Daniel is in the picture.
> 
> (Just so you guys know, I feel really insecure when posting up a fic. Like, I'm really sorry if it sucks, guys.)
> 
> Hashtagcrappyplotwithcrappywriting 
> 
> PS. If there are any grammatical or spelling errors, I'd appreciate it if you pointed it/them out! (and embarrassed. to the max) 
> 
> Enjoy!

One thing Oliver Queen can handle is throwing punches and shooting arrows towards his targets. And also letting his anger out towards a punching dummy.

But one thing he _can’t_ handle is: emotions. Ever since the island, he’s completely shut himself out. Well, okay, maybe not completely, completely (but you get the idea).

So right now, he’s combining both something he can handle and something that he can’t: which is letting his frustration out by punching the dummy at 9pm on a Saturday night in the foundry.

“You’re gonna break that thing again, Oliver.” He heard Diggle calling out to him from the front. 

“Leave me alone, Digg.” Oliver huffed in annoyance.

Eight months he’s been throwing punches almost everyday; breaking the training dummy _four times_ within the time. 

It all started when he found out Felicity was dating Daniel. _Perfect Daniel._ He rolled his eyes. _Punch._

One date brought a second one. And a third. A fourth. Until one day, Felicity told both him and Diggle that Daniel and her were officially in a relationship.

***

_“How’d the date go?” Diggle asked Felicity as she settled in front of her computers coming back from her date with Daniel._

_The blonde just gave him a grin. Oliver was only a few feet away from them, but he could hear them perfectly._

_“It was great, as usual.” As usual. Oliver rolled his eyes._

_“Actually… better than great.” This caught Oliver’s attention completely._

_“Really?” Diggle asked, interested. “What happened?”_

_“Well, we decided that we want to give whatever we have a try. You know,” she smiled. “A relationship.”_

_Oliver felt his heart being stabbed, put back, and stabbed again. He didn’t know why; he wasn’t supposed to feel this way. No. Felicity was his girl. His partner. His best friend. You’re not supposed to feel this way towards your best friend. Right?_

_Oliver breathed in and out a couple of times, then finally had the balls to approach his friends. “Who’s in a relationship?” He asked casually._

_He saw Felicity stiffen, and Diggle bowed his head down._

_“Well…” She mumbled. “Daniel and me.”_

_“I see.” He nodded, trying as hard as he could to smile. “Congratulations Felicity. You deserve to be happy.”_

_Felicity gave him a weak smile. Oliver saw something flash in her eyes, but couldn’t name it as it was gone within the second._

_“Thanks, Oliver.” She finally said, then turned back to her computers._

_Diggle and him were walking toward the wrestling mat; he could feel that Digg was going to say something. And he was right._

_“You okay, Oliver?” His friend asked._

_“Yeah.” He replied simply, “Why?”_

_Digg shook his head. “Nothing.”_

_But both him and Oliver know that it was most definitely_ not _nothing._

_***_

Ever since then, his relationship with Felicity turned from awkward, to casual talking, and conversations replied with mono syllables.

Oliver hated it. He hated not talking to Felicity. He hated not hearing her laugh, especially when he was the one who made her laugh; he hated that he couldn’t stare into her baby blue eyes and read what’s going on in her mind; hated that he no longer hears her rambling and sexual innuendos anymore. He missed talking to her, asking about her day. Missed having her close.

He missed Felicity. A lot. 

Sure, they see each other everyday, but they’re never around each other anymore. 

It just _happened._ And he didn’t know how, but it just _did._

He knows there was no one to blame but himself.  

Oliver knows he’s being selfish. Heck, he couldn’t even sort his feelings out; how was he supposed to handle being with Felicity, if he even grasped that possibility earlier?

He can’t handle hurting her. He’s too broken for her. His soul’s shattered forever. The ability to be with somebody he cared about was too risky. Even bringing her along his crusade was dangerous enough. He cared for her too much to let her in more danger than she already was.

He knows it’s unfair to her. But he couldn’t help it. He keeps on pushing her away, only being there for her at arm’s length, but whenever he sees her upset, he just wants to take her in his arms and tell her everything will be okay. That she has _him._

And whenever he sees her smiling, he wants to know how her day went, up to the point that made her smile so wide. He would give anything to keep that smile on her face. 

But he _can’t._

_Punch, punch._

Oliver sighed in frustration. Another thing to add to the bowl was his “supposedly” fake confession towards the blonde back in the mansion, which _was_ a long time ago. But it still felt like yesterday he muttered those three words towards her. 

That and finding out Felicity’s relationship with Daniel just pushed them further apart. It breaks everyday.

_Punch. Punch, punch._

So many questions were running through his head. How was he supposed to make their relationship as it was before? 

How did Felicity Smoak, IT girl extraordinaire, seep deep into his heart and soul? 

Why, as fate brought them to where they are now, did Oliver Queen push, the woman he finally came to realise to be in love with, away? 

_PUNCH._

Oliver stared at the broken dummy that was already in pieces on the floor.

He heard Diggle let out a frustrated sigh. “Oliver, that’s the fifth one in eight months.”

“Glad to know you’re keeping track, Digg.” Oliver replied. 

 _Silence._ “Do you wanna talk about it?” 

“There’s nothing to talk about, Digg.” Oliver said as he sat down in Felicity’s chair. He couldn’t help but feel cold as he sat in it.

“You need to talk about it, Oliver.” Digg said. Of course they were going into that dangerous topic now. “Breaking dummies is helpful, yes, but it doesn’t really let everything out.” 

“I prefer to keep things physical.” Oliver tried to lighten up the mood.

Diggle scoffed. “Of course you do.”

Right then, they both heard the door to the foundry open and shut. Both Diggle and Oliver looked at each other, questions hanging in the air. 

After a few seconds, Felicity came down from the stairs. 

Beautiful Felicity: dressed in a red dress that stopped until her mid-thigh. Her hair was lose, curled at the tips. She was using her glasses right now, which was odd, because before she left, he remembered precisely that she wasn’t.

What surprised Oliver was not the glasses; but her swollen eyes and red nose. 

_Has she been crying?_

Oliver quickly stood up from her chair and headed towards her, Diggle following behind him. 

Once Oliver reached her, not caring about their awkwardness that’s been happening in the last eight months— and pulled her towards him by the elbows. 

“Felicity,” he said. He felt whole again, somehow— as cliche as it sounded. But that’s how he did feel. It was nice, even though he knew that the feeling will eventually go away. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

Felicity just shook her head and gave him a smile. _Nothing._

“That is not nothing.” He said. “Tell me. Please.” He pleaded. He wants to know what made her cry. What made her upset. Because he definitely wouldn’t think twice about giving whoever made his Felicity upset a piece of his mind.

_My Felicity._

“Felicity?” 

Felicity sighed in defeat. “It’s nothing. It’s just— well. Daniel and I broke up.” 

This shouldn’t make him feel relieved. He was going to hell for feeling this way. But he couldn’t help himself. But at the same time—

“What happened?” Diggle asked, cutting through his thoughts. 

“Well…” she said, sniffing and half-smiling.

Oliver’s eyes widened. _She’s smiling._ He thought, indecorously. _How could she be smiling right now?_

“Why are you smiling?” He asked, tone serious. “This is serious. Did he break up with you? Did he hurt you? Did he—” 

“Yeah.” She quipped. “I mean, yeah, he broke up with me.”

Oliver felt anger within him. _How dare he. How dare—_ “Why?” 

“You.” She said simply. As if it was the simplest reason in the world. 

“Me?” Oliver felt his heart pumping fast. “What about me?”

Felicity simply shrugged. “Doesn’t matter, I guess.”

“He didn’t say why?” Diggle interrupted. 

“He just said he couldn’t be with someone who’s in love with somebody else.” 

That basically almost made Oliver’s eyes pop out of his eye sockets. 

“What?” He asked a little too loudly. 

Felicity stepped away from him. It stung, more than it should, “Yup. Well, can’t blame him though.”

“ _What?”_

“I’m just gonna… head over upstairs…” He heard Diggle say. 

Once they were both alone. Felicity gave him a weak smile.

It still amazed him; no matter what situation she was in— good or bad— she still manages to _smile._ It was both something he admired about her, but at times like these, it pains him to the core. 

“Felicity…” 

"Don't act like you care, Oliver." Felicity snapped. 

Oliver felt like she slapped him in the face. "But, Felicity, I do--" 

“Don’t, Oliver.” She said immediately. “You've been ignoring me for the past eight months, and you go around shutting people out, and then _care_ about them the next? I’m just… It's-- We’ve been avoiding the inevitable.”

Oliver could feel his mouth open. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Oliver.” She sighed, “I mean, I know why you're doing what you're doing, but I just _can't_ right now. I’m just… I’m tired. And if it’s okay with you, I just came back to grab some things and I’ll be on my way.”

Before he could reply, she disappeared to the back of the foundry, leaving him speechless, and alone. 

>>>>>

Oliver Queen is an idiot. 

That much Felicity tells herself every single day.

Right now was in her apartment, watching reruns of Sherlock whilst stuffing her face with ice-cream in just shorts and her old MIT hoodie, her hair tied into a messy bun. 

Tonight, she came to a conclusion to let her emotions lose. 

She loved Daniel. Yes. That much she knew. It’s been an amazing eight months. But at the same time, _she_ felt like the jerk instead. How could she do this to another human being? Who was she kidding, trying to fall in love with someone else, when she knew that Oliver freaking Queen still chained her heart somewhere she couldn’t even retrieve? 

She hated him for it. 

Props to her for trying, though. She mentally patted herself on the back. 

The knock on her door surprised her— instantly knowing who it was. 

“Go away, Oliver.” She shouted. 

Silence, then— _knock, knock._

“Go away!” She shouted again, “Come back when you’ve got your feelings sorted out, which will be, oh, I don’t know— never!”

“Open the damn door, Felicity.” She heard him half-shout through the door. 

She got up and rested her head on the door. “Nope.” 

“Don’t make me break down this door.” He said simply.

She gasped, “You wouldn’t.” 

“I would.” He replied, she could almost hear the smirk in his voice. “You know I would.” 

Sighing, she unlocked and opened the door. 

She found herself face to face with Oliver, in jeans and a black long-sleeved t-shirt. 

He seemed different, not physically— he seemed… calm. And for the first time in a long time, she could see the man behind the mask of the CEO, multi-billionaire playboy and the man in the green hood. 

She felt her stomach tying knots.

She nodded for him to come in and closed the door behind her. It felt like a good minute that they were still standing in the middle of her living room. 

Finally breaking the silence. “What do you want, Oliver?”

Oliver shrugged and looked down at the floor. 

“This is new,” she spoke again, getting his attention. “Nervous Oliver Queen doesn’t really suit you.”

“I don’t really get nervous.” He told her.

“I guess today’s one of those days.” She said. “Is it because you finally realised the reason behind your broodiness for the past eight months?”

>>>>>

Oliver knew Felicity was full of surprises. And her knowing him _so well_ shouldn’t be a surprise to him, either. But it still sorta did. 

Opening his mouth to say something, but Felicity cut him off. 

“I’m not stupid, Oliver.” Felicity said as-a-matter-of-factly. 

“No,” he agreed. “I’m not surprised.”

Finally giving him the chance to speak, Felicity just nodded and waited. 

***

_Oliver contemplated whether he should come by to her apartment in the past two hours._

_“Don’t do it, Oliver.” Diggle said as if he read his mind._

_“Why not?” Oliver stopped pacing._

_“Because instead of lying, she flat out told us that she was in love with you.” His friend replied. “And her relationship just ended— give her time.”_

In love with him. _“I need to know if she’s okay, Digg.”_

_“Of course she’s not. But she’s Felicity. She ran over Isabel Rochev with a freaking van and jumped off a plane. She can handle herself.”_

_“I can’t.” Oliver shook his head. “I need to see her.”_

_Diggle sighed in defeat, “Well, good luck with that.”_

***

“I’m sorry.” 

Felicity looked at him in total surprise then. But she still didn’t say anything.

“I’m so, so sorry, Felicity.” He said. “I know it’s not enough for what I did to you ever since Daniel… I was— am selfish. I decided that I can’t be with someone so important to me because, not only that I’d be putting them in danger because of what I do— but also because _I_ can be dangerous and hurt them. I’m broken, Felicity. Coming back… I’m not who I used to be. I survived because I had to live and come back, with only one purpose. 

“I didn’t expect to find people who mattered to me, other than my family and friends— I didn’t expect to call my bodyguard a brother and the IT girl from my company to be the one woman I could finally let my walls down for.”

He could see the change in Felicity’s face, and she was about to say something, “Oliver—”

“No, let me finish,” he said, finally having the guts to take her hands in his. 

“I was stupid, and selfish. And self-centred. I thought by protecting you I could keep you out of harm’s way, but I didn’t know how painful the consequence was by doing so. That it didn’t only hurt you, but it hurt me too.

“I hurt you. I pushed you away whenever I sensed that I could give us a chance. But I was a complete asshole by being cold to you, because you were with someone else and not me.” 

“You were,” Felicity suddenly said, rubbing circles on his knuckles. “An asshole, I mean.” 

Oliver laughed lightly. Then brought his hand up to brush a strand of her hair behind her ear, and cupped her face. He felt relieved when she leaned into his touch. “I can’t say that I’m upset because your relationship ended, because I am. Not because he let go of the most amazing woman that he could ever be with, but because he made you cry. He made you upset.

“I know this makes me an asshole but… I can’t lie that I’m relieved that now, I can finally say this: I want to give us a chance, Felicity. I want to treat you how you deserve to be treated: loved, adored and cared for. I want to show you how much you mean to me everyday as much as I can, not just because I want to, but also because _I can_.

“So I’m giving us a shot, Felicity. Because I can’t bear to feel what it is to see you with somebody else again; happy with somebody else. Because you, Felicity Smoak, know me better than I know myself. You saw through my lies the day we first met, and you still do. You never cease to surprise me with what you do, and just by seeing you smile, I’d feel content. You broke down my walls that I’ve spent so long building, no matter how hard I try to keep them up. You make me happy just by being _you._ ” 

Oliver sighed, “I want to be able to hold your hand, and hug you and kiss you and show you how much I _love_ you. Every day, for the rest of our lives. I want to come home, to you. If you’d let me.” 

The seconds of silence that followed after were agonising. 

After what felt like _years,_ Felicity finally got up to her toes, brought her hands around Oliver’s neck and pulled him down to her. 

“Who knew you rambled as much as I do?” Felicity chuckled.

“It’s all you, baby.” Oliver smiled and pressed their foreheads together.

Silence, then: “Screw this up, Queen, and you’ll be doing criminal research on your own.” Felicity finally said. 

Oliver finally felt the weight lifted off his shoulders, feeling a hundred percent content. “You’ve got yourself a deal, Ms. Smoak.” 

Finally, Felicity closed the gap between them— all the distance that was between them— coming full circle, and kissed him. 

It was a million amazing things she couldn’t even describe. 

But one thing’s for sure— he’s her home. And she was his. 

“I love you, Oliver.” she said, uttering the words against his lips. 

Pulling her towards him, hugging her by the waist, he kissed her again. “I love you, too.” 

Happiness would be an understatement to describe how they both felt right then. 

Sure, there were so many obstacles they’d face— but they’d face it, together. 

And that was what Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak were. For a very, very long time. 


End file.
